


Not worth saving

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Very short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi still believes that there is still something worth saving amidst the wretched, hungry world. Sora believes that his light is fading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not worth saving

"I still believe that the world is worth saving."

 

Even as she faded into oblivion, the young man was unable to figure out what was it that Kairi wanted to protect in that wretched world.

 

As she lay dying in his arms, the famed keyblade master held a brief image of a black haired girl, lithe frame cloaked in the Organization XIII's trademark cloak. A total stranger in Sora's eyes who held an eerie resemblance to the red haired woman in his arms.

 

"There is still some good out there and amidst the greed and politics, there are still some shooting stars worth unlocking that door for."

 

He had done all he could. He saved the world, he freed the King and he restored balance to the order of the universe. Yet, happiness was not something that soughted him for years of hard work.

 

His blurry line of sight obsecured his vision of Kairi. He could feel her trembling in her arms as she struggled with her last breath. Keyblade master or not, he was powerless to defy fate.

 

They were only humans.

 

"We are just too blind to realize the beauty of what we are given to us by the Earth. It's hard not to lose yourself to the tide of what humanity wishes to shape us into; we're always chained down by time."

 

\- and money - He added bitterly.

 

Despite the severity of their missions, saving the world and putting an end to the Organization XIII, he was not a rich man. Their mission didn't leave them with the wealth of a king nor did it allowed them to live comfortably.

 

Destiny Island was consumed by darkness and they had chosen this life; a greedy, hungry world.

 

And now, she laid there, dying because she was caught in a miserable crossfire.

 

"Promise me this, Sora?"

 

The young man gazed into her eyes; blue and filled with light unlike the cloudy darkness of Riku's.

 

And just like Riku, her promise was lost to the wind, unsaid, unheard and unspoken.


End file.
